1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dollies, and, more particularly, to variable pitch dolly apparatus for moving heavy equipment on a pitched surface, such as a pitched roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While dollies of various types and designs have been used to move heavy equipment on the ground, or on level surfaces, the use of dollies on pitched roofs has, to the knowledge of the inventor, not been accomplished. The apparatus of the present invention accordingly is designed to overcome the deficiency of the prior art by providing dolly apparatus usable on pitched surfaces, such as pitched roofs, for hauling relatively heavy equipment, such as heating, ventilating, and air conditioning elements.